It's going to be different
by BRCullen
Summary: Well, what title say it's going to be different,. Bella and Alice going to be human and rest...read to find out
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, I am here with another story! well...this idea is in my head from last four years and it evolved around and became T rated to M,well it cant go far from that, pun intended so yeah you can guess from the title its going to be a little bit different...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight and the plot is not that original either I think**

 **hope you like it!**

* * *

"You do realize that this novel is R rated" My best friend Mary Alice Brandon or Alice said from besides me

"Yes"I said smiling, my nose still buried in the book

"That means it's for 18 and above" she look at me with those hazel eyes and little bit of self righteous look. Little bit. She never read the book I am reading but she knows story because I have told her besides she is not into reading anyway. I on the other hand I love to read I am addicted to words, just the content should be good and make sense to me and I can read anything and everything.

"I know"

"And you are 17"

"I am aware of that"

"How can you read that stuff? That guy is a psychopath and the girl is insane to love him"

"I think that guy is fucked up because of his past and the girl is brave to love him with everything his is" I look at her and she rolled her eyes at me

"Are you going to read this, all journey?"We were on the plane our way to Forks. Oh yeah I didn't tell you guys me and my best friend are moving in to Forks, where my dad is chief of the police. I live with my mother almost my whole life and visiting my dad only on summer breaks but its seems like it's time to live with my father for remaining two years of high school before I am off to college you know and yes I want to give my mother alone time with her new husband Phil and Alice is coming with me because she is Alice and my best friend and there might be a back story which is quite long so how about we share stories later.

"No, because there is just half chapter left" I answered

"Wait what? Didn't you just start this novel like two days ago" she shouldn't be shocked, she knows me but now she is we can't do anything about it, can we?

"Yup"

"Isn't it second part in trilogy" it was just a statement

"So you do know it is a trilogy" I look at her and straighten myself in my seat

"Well yeah because you told me, if I didn't know any better I would have thought you are reading it because of sex" she said pointing to the book in my hand which has beautiful silver mask with the feather in its crown on its cover page, trust me story became more mysterious with mask and muskrat ball

"It's a passionate love story; it's just not sex in there "I argue

"Its passionate story alright, but love story not so much" she argue back and I roll my eyes at her

"Come on you have to say it she loves him because of money and good sex"

"Or maybe she loves him because there is no reason to love him"

"What do you mean? How can you love someone without any reason to love him?" she ask me clueless, I put book aside no mood to read further and I look at her

"I mean if you have a reason to love someone it won't be love, it won't be true love"

"True love? Come out from your fictional world Bella, true love doesn't exist in this world" there was a time when she would have say opposite of what she is saying now and then, pardon my language a son of bitch come and broke her heart. That too, is a long story tell you later

"What we can't see doesn't mean it's not there, just we can't see it" I gave her a smile between sad and hopeful

"That what you are finding in your life? so your admires are competing with fictional characters" she raise her eyebrows

"I don't have admires" I frown

"Yes you do"

"No I don't"

"Okay so what about Nick or Steve and yes! Paul and yes one more what was his name-"I cut her off and she laugh

"I am terminating this conversation" I said, looking out of the window. Those guys were nice you know but there is always something missing

"Okay but really tell me what you are looking for" she was chuckling but sounds really curious

What I am looking for? I, myself can't explain what I am looking for?

Well just so you know, my name is Isabella Maria Swan but you can call me Bella. Because this is going to be a hell of a ride

* * *

 **good?bad? I would love to know your thought.**

 **and yes please guess what novel is mention here?**

 **okay bye**

 **p.s: I don't have a beta either so any mistakes are mine but i am open if someone is willing to take the job just pm me**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys here is the second chapter.**

 **Hope you will like it!**

* * *

You might be wondering why did I said that this going to be hell of a ride because well being in my mind is like being in a rollercoaster that will never stop , trust me on this you will see what I mean later but you will see.

We had a save landing in Port angles we spot Charlie, I mean my Dad, father , daddy dearest, yup you get the point, outside of the airport. Who was in his police uniform because he is in police oh I mean chief of the police, seems like he doesn't forget his job even when he is picking his daughter and I didn't mean it as offense it was just an observation you see sometime or I think most of the time or when I forget to use my brain to mouth filter I say and do thing that not suppose to be offensive but they come out offensive and it can get me in trouble but oh well…

Dad notice us and before I know it Alice was hugging Charlie and bouncing at the same time trust me I don't know what kind of diet she follows that she always is an energy bunny

"Uncle Charlie!" my summer breaks includes Alice too, and Alice is force of nature and she calls my parents uncle and aunt since she declare we are going to be best friends. She _declares._ And my parents adore her especially Dad

I gave my dad awkward one arm hug as greeting. I love my dad but meeting you dad after really long time like he is not your dad but some distant relative it can be awkward I am not use to whole having a parent thing because well Renee I mean my mom was not necessarily made for that role but she did take care of me as maturely as she can the rest I manage

"Hey dad"

"Hey kid" he said with that same awkwardness.

 _Can't we just go and get this show on the road this awkward greeting is actually getting in my nerves_

Like universe or Charlie read my mind, we finally get in his police cushier and get off for Forks. Get in get off .Wow poetic

And then drizzles start, did I mention that we are at the wettest place in US continent? I don't think so. We are. Forks is the wettest place in US continent, covered with constant grey clouds of rain, it's gloomy. But I love rain; I feel when rains fall every bad thing wash away from it provides a sense of peace, but wetness can get into your nerve sometime.

Dad tried to make small talk which I respond as best can. I am not generally a really talkative person myself that is more of Alice and my mom's forte. I think if I ever had any lengthy conversation with anyone that person would be Alice. Granted we are polar opposite in personalities but somehow we always find a something similar between us. Sometime Alice says we are soul sisters.

I focus on water drops that were sliding down on my side of window glass and just like that we have reached Forks, my home town where I was born but not raised.

I look at my childhood home that never changed since my mom left with two years old version of me. Something tells me my dad never gets over her. The house was two stories. Since there is only two rooms and one living room Alice and I going to share a room upstairs which also is my childhood room.

Settling down was easy I didn't come with much things anyway just cloths, essential and books, Alice however….she love cloths and fashion so you can imagine

''You have lot of books" Alice commented. She was on the floor going through her clothes and I was lying on my bed my head was hanging by the edge of hit making me look at the window upside down my hairs was touching to the floor. There was pouring outside and we can hear rain fall hitting the roof and it was really weird feeling seeing all gloomy and dark atmosphere out there, I am use to the blinding sunlight and constant heat wave, I guess it will take time to get use to it.

"Bella?" Alice called me again when I didn't answered

"Yes?" I answered

"Where are you going to put your books?"She asked making me realize I still have to set up my books. Everything else I already unpacked

"In the bookshelf" I answered

"I don't think that I everything going to fit" I sit up on bed and look at that's going to be a problem

"I'll take care of it; btw what are you doing with my stuff"

"Nothing" I narrowed my eyes at her

I sigh. And climb out of the bed and started to unpack my books

After the silent dinner with dad we went to bed.

I woke up at the sound of Alice muttering in her sleep. I look at her then light the lamp on my night stand

"Jasper" she mutters. Jasper? Who is Jasper? Is she having one of those visions? Then she smile, no she probably having a dream. Then she frown "no, no, no it can't be" her frown deepen. She is having a dream.

"No!" she screams. No she is having a nightmare

"Alice! Alice!" I tried to wake her up. Then her green eyes wide open and staring at me unfocused and she sit up startled. She put her head in her both hands and she was shaking her head.

"You okay?" I ask anxious. She didn't answer "Alice?" I touch her shoulder

She look at me, her fills with anxiety. "No I am fine" she said but I was not convinced

"Are you sure?" she nodded "what was it a nightmare? Or….?" I left my question hang in there

"No it has to be the nightmare, it can't be the vision" she was mutter that and tug herself in and closed her eyes. She was pretty shaken up "it can't be, not again" she mutters again. I open my mouth to say something but she turn around so her back was facing me. I close my mouth and drop the subject. And when my eyes started to drop

"Edward" Alice mutters. My eyes got wide open because suddenly my heart went to hyper drive and breath caught in my throat.

* * *

 **so let me know what do you think. see you later**


End file.
